CHBSC PJO4
by Death III
Summary: Percy/Multi Contains sex scenes Suitable only for mature readers At least 15
1. Intro

Hi

I've managed to get _just a little_ time.

So I am introducing my story.

CHBSC or Camp Half-Blood Sex Chronicles is the name of my series.

It is to begin with the Battle of tthe Labyrinth and will progress further.

The are no major changes to the storyline except for addition of sex scenes.

The story will start at Goode with Percy/Rachel but Percy will end up with Annabeth.

Most scenes will be het but I am including slash and femslash as they are popular.

There will be threesomes and perhaps foursomes too.

And lastly, CHB Chronicles belongs to Rick Riordan only.

By the way, I'm also planning a Harry Potter story.

I'll write when I get time.

Till then, I am keeping my old story intact.

Goodbye.

And please review.


	2. 1 - PercyRachel

**Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth**

14-year-old Percy Jackson was at a freshman orientation class at Goode High School. There, he met Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the mortal girl who had saved his life at Hoover Dam.

Rachel - I know you are a demigod, Percy.

Percy - That's great.

Rachel - I know a lot about your world, how you are constantly tortured by monsters and gods.

Percy - Yeah. I need a solution to get over that.

Rachel - I think I know what to do.

Saying this, she fled to the gym. Percy didn't understand. He followed her. He went to the gym to find her in her bra and underwear. Her boobs were a solid B and her ass was hot too. She had a tensed look on her face.

Percy - You okay?

Rachel - Something is wrong here, Percy.

Suddenly, the two cheerleaders Tammi and Kelli appeared and undressed. They revealed themselves to be empousai.

Tammi - Getting ready for sex, Percy? You should have it with me.

Rachel - They are monsters, Percy!

Percy slashed his sword and killed Tammi.

Kelli - Stay away from him, mortal. He's mine.

Saying this, she tore of Percy's shirt with her fangs but Percy was quick. He slashed his sword and Kelli exploded in a ball of fire. After this, Rachel kissed him. She felt his muscular body. She then took off her bra to reveal her hot B cups.

Percy - Rachel, what are you doing?

Rachel - Sex, Percy. This is the remedy to your frustration. And I know you demigods love sex.

And she was right. Percy had heard a lot about this from Aphrodite the previous year. And she had given him a glimpse of it too...

Rachel - You should try it with girls at camp. But let me be your first.

Percy couldn't believe what was happening. Rachel unbuttoned his pants and took them off along with his boxers, only to reveal his fully erect 9-inch dick.

Rachel - You're big. Really big.

Saying this she began stoking his dick. It was long before she began licking it. Percy moaned. Rachel then took it in her mouth and sucked on it. Soon enough, Percy came in Rachel's mouth. Rachel swallowed it all. Then, they kissed again. As their tongues battled in their mouths, Percy's hands explored Rachel's body. He moved his hands over her boobs, pinching her nipples. Rachel moaned. Percy then buried his face in her boobs, kissing everywhere. He sucked on her nipples, making her moan. Meanwhile, Rachel took off her underwear revealing her wet pussy.

Rachel - Pleasure me, Percy.

Percy took her legs on his shoulders and moved his face towards her wet pussy. He gave it a lick. Rachel shivered. Percy began licking it. He went faster and faster. He licked as deep as he could. Rachel moaned with pleasure. Percy quickly gave one lick to her ass before returning to her pussy. She shivered more. Soon, she came on Percy's face. Percy licked it all.

Rachel - That's it, Percy. Fuck me now.

Rachel laid down on a desk. Percy positioned himself towards her entrance. Slowly, he thrusted in. Rachel moaned loudly. He saw blood which meant he had broken her hymen. He thrusted deeper. First 6, then 7, then 8 and then all of his 9 inches were in her pussy. Rachel moaned louder. Percy began thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first, going faster with each thrust. His balls slapped against her ass. Rachel was moaning louder and louder. His hand massaged her boobs. Soon, Rachel came. Percy felt the urge too. He took it out and came on her face. She licked it all. Percy kissed her again.

Percy - This was fun.

Rachel - Yeah.

Percy - Rachel, you opened my eyes.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside. They just had time to pull on their underwears when the door opened. Rachel quickly wore he bra and they jumped out of the broken window. Annabeth was waiting outside.

Annabeth - Percy, what have you been doing?

She asked this, looking at him.

Percy - Fun. I'll show you when we get to camp.

Rachel - I'll explain everything. You two go right away.

Rachel kissed Percy and went back. Annabeth looked jealous.

Percy - This was just sex, Annabeth. We demigods really need it. Rachel just opened my eyes. But I don't really love her. We can have it at camp too.

*Got time so I wrote. But I can't guarantee when I'll right next. And all you Percabeth fans, don't worry. Percy will end up with Annabeth as I myself am a Percabeth fan too. Please review.


	3. Author's words 1

I don't have time now

But expect more chapters in April 2018

The next is Percy/Annabeth

There will be more pairings and threesomes

Also I'm planning another story which will not follow the books but will take place after the Blood of Olympus

I'm also planning a Harry Potter story or perhaps two

Please keep reading and review for suggestions

I'll be back writing soon

\- Death III


End file.
